


It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

by bellafarella



Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Smut, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, bottom!patrick, holiday prompt, not edited, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Day 3: Patrick waking up to see that David has decorated their entire house for the holidays overnight by himself.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/gifts).



> Day 3 is dedicated to Jack. You are such an amazing writer and person. This fic full of surprises, love, and bottom!Patrick is for you.. I know how much you like a bottom!Patrick fic ;) I look forward to every time you post a new chapter. I hope you like this fic! You are such a cool dude, you're so much fun to talk to, I thoroughly have enjoyed our conversations!! I hope you have such a wonderful holiday season, love 💗

David can’t seem to fall asleep. It’s the well past midnight and his husband is dead asleep next to him, arm slung across his body, his mouth slightly parted and his features smooth. David doesn’t get to watch Patrick sleep often since he’s the one who’s usually still asleep when Patrick wakes up in the morning, but in these rare moments when David is awake while Patrick is sleeping, he likes to watch him. Patrick is so at peace in his sleep – _he looks like an angel_ , David can’t help but think to himself. 

David silently and slowly gets out of bed, not to wake Patrick as he makes his way out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. He pours himself a glass of water before walking into the living room. He sees the box that their Christmas tree is in and the extra box of decorations they ordered sitting on the floor in the living room near the sofa.

*

David slips back into bed a few hours later, finally ready to fall asleep. He snuggles in close behind his husband, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close. Patrick presses himself further against him, hand coming up to hold David’s against his chest. He mumbles a sleepy, “Where were you?”

“Just in the living room, go back to sleep, baby,” David whispers back to him, kissing the back of his neck. 

Patrick mumbles something else incoherent before falling back asleep, David right there with him.

*

Patrick wakes up feeling the weight of his husband pressed against him, arm wrapped tightly around him. Patrick tries to turn around to face him. David groans knowing that it’s morning. Patrick chuckles lightly at the sound, kissing him softly on the tip of his nose. David’s face scrunches up as his mouth twists to the side. “Morning, sleepyhead.” Patrick kisses him again on the nose before kissing him on the cheek and finally, on the lips. 

“Mm, morning,” David croaks out before clearing his throat. He cracks his eyes open to see his husbands beautiful, big brown eyes staring back at him. David leans forward closing the space between them once again with a kiss – a kiss deeper and more passionate than before. David throws his leg over Patrick’s pulling him flush against him, feeling the beginning of an erection press against his. 

Patrick moans into the kiss as his hand comes up to cradle David’s face, pulling him in as close as possible. Patrick’s hand travels down David’s side and to his waist. David rolls Patrick onto his back so he can straddle his hips, and he pushes the blankets out of the way so they don’t get trapped in it. David kisses Patrick’s neck as he grinds his ass against Patrick’s now fully hard dick. Patrick’s hands are on David’s waist traveling up and under his t-shirt, feeling the muscles in his back he scratches back down with his blunt nails making David moan and he nips at the base of Patrick’s jaw. “I need you inside me, David,” Patrick says through a moan as David grinds his ass harder into his hard dick.

“Off,” David tells him pulling at Patrick’s waistband of his pajama pants. David gets off of Patrick so they can both strip down, also taking off their t-shirts. David reaches into the bedside table to grab the lube tossing it next to Patrick’s hip. Once both fully nude, David settles back in between Patrick’s open legs. He looks up at Patrick through his lashes as he swirls his tongue around the head of his cock. Patrick moans, lips parted as he watches his husband put his perfect mouth onto his dick. David lowers his lips over Patrick’s cock, taking him in and out, teasing and twirling his tongue around his shaft. He removes Patrick’s dick from his mouth for a moment so that he can take the lube from next to Patrick’s hip and pour some onto his fingers. Patrick takes the other pillow and props it up under his hips and plants his feet onto the mattress. David smirks at him before taking his cock back into his mouth and teasing at his entrance with his slick fingers. Patrick relaxes into his touch as David inserts one finger, moving it in and out of him slowly, torturously. 

Patrick moans, aching for more. As if David can read his mind, he adds another finger, fucking him open with them to get him nice and ready. “Now, need you _please_ ,” Patrick impatiently demands for David’s cock. 

David removes his fingers from inside of his husband and his mouth from his dick before putting some more lube into his hand and stroking his neglected, leaking cock. David presses the head of his cock inside of Patrick’s waiting hole and they both moan at the feel of it. David pushes in completely until he’s fully seated inside of Patrick. They stay still like that for a moment before Patrick grabs onto David’s ass and pulls him in. David starts to fuck Patrick hard and deep, pulling almost all the way out only to slam fully back into him making them both cry out in pleasure.

“ _Fuck,_ David, you feel so good inside me, baby, so deep, so full, can never get enough of that perfect cock,” Patrick babbles out, nails scraping down David’s back and up into his hair. David loves it when Patrick talks dirty like this, gets him even more turned on if that’s even possible.

“ _Mm_ , fuck you feel so good, you take my dick so good, baby,” David praises him. He kisses him hard on the lips, it’s a mess of tongues but it’s passionate and it’s raw. 

David slams into him hard and Patrick’s back arches as he moans out, “ _Unf_ , right there, don’t stop.” David continues to fuck him hard and deep into that same spot that gets his husband to moan like that. 

“David, I’m close,” Patrick stutters out.

“Touch yourself, baby,” David tells him. “Come for me.”

A few strokes and Patrick is coming hard with David’s name on his lips, spilling all over his hand and stomach.

A couple more thrusts and David is also coming hard inside of Patrick, the pressure of Patrick clenching around his cock making him come hard, moaning in the crook of Patrick’s neck. After their orgasms have subsided, David pulls out of Patrick carefully before going to get a warm washcloth to clean them up. Once cleaned up, they stay in bed cuddled for a few minutes before Patrick gets out of bed to go get breakfast started. Thankfully, it’s Sunday so the store is closed today and they get to stay home and enjoy each other. 

David hears Patrick say, “Oh my God,” and remembers that he decorated the house in the middle of the night. David puts his clothes back on and joins Patrick out in the living room.

“David, what – did you do all of this?” Patrick’s shocked, his eyes taking in all of the decorations around the house. 

David wraps his arms around Patrick’s middle from behind, kissing him softly on the neck he tells him, “Mhm, I couldn’t sleep last night so I decided to get a jump on decorating. Though, I left the tree for us to do together today.”

Patrick turns in his arms placing his hands on David’s chest. He says, “Morning sex and the house is decorated, how did I get so lucky with you?” David’s smile twists to the side as Patrick leans forward to kiss him on the lips. “I love you,” Patrick mumbles against his lips.

“I love you too, so much,” David says back, both smiling too much against each other’s lips that they’re not even really kissing anymore. 

Patrick pecks him on the cheek before heading towards the kitchen to make breakfast. David watches as his husband makes them breakfast, looking around the house and seeing it all decorated for the holidays, David’s never felt more at peace in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
